The real enemy part 2
by Gyra196
Summary: PART2 of a story you wanted


THE REAL ENEMY PART 2

Last time on the real enemy, Takato and the others morphed their cards into black cards so they could enter the TV show; they then went through a digiport only to find themselves locked in a battle with Marinedevimon, then the digidestined arrived to see the tamers. Now back to the story, the real enemy part 2.

          "NEVER MIND THEM!" yelled Rika, "We better worry about our Digimon,"

          "Your right" said Takato

          "Let's heat things up boys," said Kyubimon

          "Time for some Digimodifying," Said Henry

          They all got out a card each all of them the same they got ready.

          "DIGIMODIFY!" 

          "POWER ACTIVATE!" 

          The digidestined gasped at what was happening they've never seen anything like it, Davis looked like he was going to faint.

          Then all of a sudden all three Digimon attacked and defeated Marinedevimon. No data came from it so they just relaxed, and watched as their Digimon de-digivolved straight away. The Tamers let out a sigh of relief as they put away their cards and turned towards the digidestined.

          "Uh guys we better let them know that we know them," whispered Takato.

          The other tamers nodded in reply, as well as their Digimon, Takato relaxed and let a loud sigh.

          "They might want to fight, but I'm ready for them," said Davis

          "Me too," said veemon

          "Us too," said the other Digimon in unison

          Takato walked on over to the digidestined, Davis griped his teeth.

          "You know Kari, I like the guy with the orange jacket he looks cute," said Yolei

          "Actually I like the guy dressed in blue," said Kari

          Takato was closer to Davis as Takato held out his hand Davis grabbed his D-3 ready. 

          "Hi, I'm Takato," said Takato,

          Davis looked puzzled as Ken butted in on the handshake and take Davis's place.

          "Hi, I'm ken," Said ken

          "This is Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Davis, Veemon, and this little guy here is Wormon," As Ken shook Takato's hand,

          "This is Guillmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon,"

          They all said hi to each other and shook hands, for a few minutes as they talked for a few minutes.

          "So how did you get here?" asked Ken,

          "Well we were at home together talking when we found a Digiport," said Takato, as he pointed towards the TV that they came out of.

          "That's the same one we came out of," Said TK

          "Well our digiport must have been tied up, with yours and I think ours is closed," Said Henry

          The they all went back through the Digiportal to meet Izzy who had just come in and was amazed to see three new people there with there Digimon. Henry walked up to say hi to Izzy as he introduced himself and the others, they left and went to a remote region of a nearby park where Matt, Sora, Joe, and Tai were waiting.

          The Tamers once again introduced themselves but before they could really get to know each other, Renamon spied a digital field.

          "We got company," said Renamon

          "WHAT!" Henry Yelled

          "What's a digital field?" asked Tai

          "You'll find out in a minute," said Henry

          They ran towards the digital field to find what it was, they ran through the field to find another Digimon they had once fought. 

          "Let's see," Rika sad as she held up her digivice, "Great, it's our old friend Icedevimon," 

          "This shouldn't take so long," said terriermon

          "Let us handle this," said Davis as he held onto his D-3,

          "Veemon, digivolve to, Exveemon,"

          "Wormon, digivolve to, Stingmon,"

          "EX laser!"

          The attack hit but didn't phase Icedevimon, then Stingmon and Exveemon where hit hard by Icedevimon and then they de-digivolved.

          "He's too strong," said Ken

          "Time for us to fight," said Henry

          The Tamers got ready and slashed a card each through their Digivices, as their cards turned into blue cards.

          "DIGIMODIFY! MATRIXDIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

          "Terriermon, digivolve to Rapidmon!"

          "Guillmon, digivolve to Wargrowlmon!"

          "Renamon digivolve to Taomon!"

          Will the tamers be able to defeat the more powerful than ever Icedevimon? Find out next time on the real enemy!


End file.
